Tag and Go Kiss Updated
by Nuss93
Summary: same as the one i wrote, but there were a few mistakes in a few parts.


**Credits to x-PEARL-x who has been helping me alot with the plot and all. this whole story cracked my brain cuz i had to re-read my history books and left me googling on wiki =.="**

* * *

><p>I stood there amidst the crowd, looking for the unmistakably one girl. The one girl that I had once assumed would be mine forever. I guess our forever didn't last long. I should have known better than to keep it away from her—her forgotten identity, memories all faded.<p>

My eyes caught a petite figure looking as beautiful as ever in a blue 'baju kurung', her local clothing as Englishmen congratulating her for her freedom surrounded her.

"Congratulations, Malaysia, for achieving your freedom. We knew you had it in you."

"Malaysia, I wish you the best of luck."

"Hope you'll grow into a wonderful country, Malaysia."

I could hear their voices from where I was standing. It pained me to see her so far from me, yet being able to plant a happy expression on her face, I know it was not like her to try to be strong. But she is a country after all she has to be.

Through her mask of fake joy, I saw it all. Her fake smile spread across her face. The invisible tears falling from her beautiful dark coloured eyes.

I had to strain myself from the urge of running towards her and taking her in my arms, taking her away once again.

"You're free to go, I love you."

###

Arthur let out a sigh as he put down the cup of Earl Grey tea he had been sipping in the gazebo of his penthouse in Malaya. He and his superior had shown quite an interest to the un-owned land rich with natural sources and a strategic land where traders stop by to sell products from their countries.

Arthur was willing to give up anything to own this land, to put this land's name under England even if he had to exchange Benkoolen, on the West coast Sumatra with the Dutch through the Anglo-Dutch Treaty.

Something did bother his mind though—where is the human country for this land?

CRASH!

The loud sound of glass shattering broke his train of thought. The blonde man turned around to see Sarah, her little maid crouching over scraps of shattered glass on the verge of tears. Her black hair hung low over her face made it hard for Arthur to look at her straight in the eye.

"What happened?" he asked softly, aware of the little girl's sensitive feelings.

She stumbled over her words, "I'm s—sorry, England s—sir… I—I couldn't hold the tray…"

Arthur bent down next to the only maid his superior hesitated to send to his house. The black haired girl was only three feet tall with such little strength to even lift a tray of glasses. Her dark coloured eyes looked almost like a black pool as the tears fell from them.

The Englishman heaved a heavy sigh as he patted the little girl's head, feeling sorry for her, "Hey, don't cry."

"B—but your superior said, if I did something wrong, I will be fired and have to go s—somewhere else. B—but I don't have anywhere else to go…"

Do something, idiot! You're a gentleman; a gentleman doesn't let a lady cry, a voice rang inside his head.

Sighing, he picked up the sobbing little girl in his arms and gave a peck on her cheek, "Don't worry Sarah. This is a secret between us, my superior wouldn't even know."

Arthur started walking into the house, leaving the shattered glass unattended. The little girl had already stopped crying, and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around the other's neck, making him stop in his tracks. She buried her warm cheeks on his neck, smearing her tears on his tailored suit.

He could feel the smile spreading across her face, "Thank you, England sir."

"You can just call me Arthur," he replied, hugging the girl tightly in his arms.

She shook her head, "But I—"

"Arthur."

She was staring into his eyes, her dark coloured eyes meeting his emerald green eyes. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, "Okay."

###

Hesitantly, I started walking towards her. I want to talk to her for the last time as lovers, before we become just friends. But, how do I approach her? What should I say, 'It was fun while it lasted?'

No, I can't say that.

Maybe I shouldn't say anything at all. Maybe I should turn around and walk out of this place right now, go back to England.

Yes, I should.

Quickly, I turned around. Facing my back towards the congratulating crowd.

"England sir."

The three foot tall girl walked towards England's penthouse, carrying a basketful of fruits and vegetables. Her wild dark brown eyes searching the road at every step she took.

Along the road were many stalls owned by all kinds of people—the locals, Arabs, Chinese, Indians, English and many more. They sold many kinds of stuff like silk, wood and artifacts.

She could hear kids her age running around, laughing. Seeing them happy made them smile.

"Don't run, brother," she heard an older girl say to a little boy.

The boy placed his hands on his hips, facing his big sister, "You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh yes I am," she grabbed his wrist, making him stop running and they ended up walking hand in hand.

Sarah stared at their backs as she walked behind them, straining to overhear their conversation.

"Sis, Is it true that this land, the land we live in isn't a country?"

The girl clicked her tongue, "Nonsense. Of course it is. Every land across the world is a country."

"But," he hesitated, "if this is a country, why hasn't the human country try to get his freedom? It could be that there isn't any, you know."

The girl was quiet for a while before she replied, almost whispering, "I don't know, brother."

Their voices trailed off as Sarah went into the penthouse grounds, walking slowly, thinking over what she had just overheard. A human country? What's that?

A blonde Englishman smiled to her as she entered, "Finally, you're back. Come, leave the food to the chef in the kitchen. I want to show you something."

She did as she was told and walked together with Arthur to a mining centre. The whole place was filled with people from China, working hard with sweat dripping off their chins. They all wore white sleeveless shirts, which were stained with the dirt due to their everyday efforts in mining the tin.

There was a loud rumbling sound coming from a big machine digging out the dirt. It looked like it was scooping out the dirt, which was brought to the top of the machine. Water ran down the other side, separating the dirt and the pure tin.

Arthur left the amazed little girl to gaze off to the dredge machine doing it's work to dig up tin. He took in her excited expression, her mouth agape as she stared at man's creations. The industrial revolution has really helped to improve the quality of human lives.

"Eng—err, Arthur, can I ask you a question?" The black haired girl squeaked.

The blonde raised a brow, "What is it?"

"What's a human country? Does this place have one?"

The Englishman felt his heart skip a beat as the question rang in the air. Where did she hear that? Did she know?

"Umm… It's okay if you don't know, Arthur," the little girl said, seeing the worried look on Arthur's face, "I was just a bit curious."

Relived, he picked up the little girl in his arms and he started walking back to his penthouse, "Well, little girl. Curiosity kills the cat, you know."

She giggled as Arthur tickled her belly, "I know."

That night was a stormy night. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed across the sky.

Arthur was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a faint whimper from the other side of his door, followed by an urgent knock.

The blonde sat up in his bed. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a crying little girl wearing her white night gown. He got out of bed towards the tear stained girl who stretched her arms, beckoning him to hug her.

"Arthur, I'm scared."

The Englishman smiled as she cuddled as close to him as she could, whimpering as she did.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here to protect you," Arthur said, soothingly.

She hiccupped, "Promise?"

"Promise."

That night, the little girl slept under the warmth of England's blankets.

###

I turned around to the familiar voice calling my name— Sarah or more precisely, Malaysia.

She was standing a few meters away from me, her watery eyes staring deep into mine, "Don't leave me."

Shit.

I turned around and ran.

It wasn't _**me**_ who wanted to be free. It wasn't _**me**_ who left. It wasn't _**my**_ choice to let you go.

Why did you?

Arthur opened his eyes as the blinding sunlight shone through his window. Last night had been a tough night for Sarah, but at least she didn't feel that much scared.

The blonde hugged the figure in his arms tight, burying his head into a mass of black hair.

"Arthur…" she squeaked in her sleep, which left him smiling like an idiot early in the morning.

The little girl's body was warm in the morning as she lay beside him. Her long legs tangled around his. Her curves were fitting perfectly into his sturdy figure.

Wait—long legs? Curves?

He pulled back from the no longer little girl to gaze into the dark brown eyes of a beautiful young lady, which made him almost fall off the queen sized bed.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" she sat up, scratching her left eye.

The shocked Englishman managed to do a body scan of the fully-grown woman who shared a bed with him last night. Her nightgown, which was at ankle length last night, only reached her thighs, her smooth, white thighs. The nightgown she wore looked as if it was about to tear at the chest as her breasts had gotten bigger and… full.

It took a hard shaking of his head for the Englishman to stop staring at his maid. She grew so fast. No usual human could grow up _**that**_ fast.

And at that moment, all of his doubts were finally confirmed.

I was panting as I ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far away as I could.

"Eng—England! Wait!" she, too was panting behind me.

"Leave—leave me alone!" I shouted back. The last thing I needed now was to cry in front of her.

Not now, not ever.

###

Arthur closed the leather-bound book that Sarah was carrying the first time she came to his penthouse in Malaya. He had never bothered to read its contents, but after what happened two days ago, maybe he should read it.

The contents were filled with grief and sorrow as the black ink scrawled across each and every page reflected how Portuguese and Dutch abused her for hundreds of years. She was invaded, her virginity lost in 1511 when Portuguese attacked her when she least expected to. But after the Dutch, there was no more writing in the pages of the leather-bound book.

She had somehow lost her memories nearing the end of Dutch's ruling over her. She must've been abused bad.

"_August 15, 1511_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing this entry in tears after being invaded by Portuguese. An army led by Alfonso de Albuquerque invaded my beautiful and wealthy land._

_I couldn't stop crying. My pride and dignity no longer belong to me. But I am incapable in doing anything. No country would want to help me."_

"_1601_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya._

_I am still Malaya."_

"_1641_

_Dear Journal,_

_When I thought Dutch actually had a good intention to help free me from the clutches of Portuguese, he too abused me twice as bad as Portuguese did. Why do they do this to me? For my land? Take it! I don't care! Just stop doing this to me._

_I am afraid I no longer know who I am anymore. Or maybe I do. Do I?"_

"_1643_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya. I am Malaya._

_I am Mala __I am Dutch. I am Dutch._

_I am anyone I am. I am_

_Nobody."_

"Arthur?"

SLAM!

The Englishman turned towards the girl who came through the trapdoor of his attic. He smiled as his eyes landed on the beautiful girl who is soon to know who she is. Her long black hair was neatly tied into a ponytail hung over her right shoulder. Today she wore a green 'baju kurung' almost as green as Arthur's eyes.

"What is it, Sarah?"

She smiled, holding up a picnic basket, "Lunch. You don't mind having it outside, right?"

The blonde smiled back, "With you, I'd stand in the rain if I had to."

###

I stopped running when I reached the Merdeka Square where the citizens of Malaysia cheerfully screamed "Merdeka", which meant freedom in Malay, their local language.

My legs ached and I had to catch my breath.

"England!"

I refused to turn around to face her. I must not.

"Are you—are you mad at me?"

Step by step, I walked away from her.

"Arthur!"

She grabbed my arm and forced me to face her. A frown creased he brow as she searched my eyes. We were silent for awhile, the only sounds heard were the rustling of the leaves and our heavy breathing. She was panting, her sweating face reminded me of those nights when we were—

I shook my head at that thought. That's old memories Arthur, old bitter memories, "No Sarah—"

She cut me off and kissed me.

###

The beautiful girl lay down on the grass with her eyes closed, enjoying the evening Malaya breeze. Arthur smiled as he stared at the beautiful figure; he has come to a liking of his rapidly growing maid.

"Come," Arthur patted his lap, gesturing to Sarah to lie on his lap, so she did.

"Arthur," she opened her eyes to gaze into his, "I really want to know, what _**is**_ a human country?"

The smile fell from the Englishman's face. If she knew who she was, would she still want to be with him? Or would she start a war like how America did?

He let out a sigh and bent down until his lips touched her forehead. He felt somewhat calm with her around. Happy.

Moving slowly, he traced a line using his index across her check bone, feeling her cheeks warming as she blushed. His finger reached the side of her lip and in one slick motion, her head was now on the grass with him on top of her.

The girl could feel her heart skipping several beats. She could have died of bliss as she felt England's warm body against hers. Their lips just inches away.

On the other hand, Arthur could not resist but thinking how it would feel when his lips touched her soft ones. Her eyes were wide in shock, but he could feel an inner smile spreading inside him in satisfaction as he felt her heart beat under his chest.

Unable to resist, he closed the distance between them.

They embraced each other as if there were no tomorrow. It was a passionate kiss. A slow, passionate kiss.

The girl had already wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips, straddling her. The blond Englishman slipped his right hand under the top of her 'baju kurung' touching the sensitive skin.

A sound escaped the black haired girl's lips—a soft yet alluring moan. A moan so desperate, it tore Arthur's insides. A moan so seducing, so faint. He could write a whole book to describe that moan.

But he didn't.

It took all the strength a man had to do this, but he did—he pushed himself off the girl, breaking the passion they were sharing five minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry," his voice sounded as if he were hurt. Quickly, he got up and ran back to the penthouse and never came out of his room until that night.

The clapping thunder and blinding lightning that night made Arthur jump in his seat. Sitting in on his study, he stared out of his window. It was raining heavily that night.

"I wonder if Sarah is okay…" he wondered, recalling his maid's fear of loud thunder.

The Englishman started walking towards the door.

BANG! Came the loud thunder.

"ARTHURRR!"

The black haired girl, two inches shorter than him, barged into the room, tear stained as she covered her ears. She lunged towards the dumbfounded blonde causing them both to fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms tight around him, crying as she buried her head in his chest.

After digesting the situation, the Englishman smiled, "Even though you've grown in just one day, you're still afraid of thunder."

"You promised you would protect me, remember?" she sulked. The girl did not like being called a coward.

She flinched as more thunder clapped in the sky. Arthur tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and this time, it was he who let out a moan. It was more of a groan actually.

The girl leaned back and saw the lust in the Englishman's eyes as he searched hers—looking for the slightest bit same expression in her.

Indeed she felt the lust building inside of her, but she was too afraid to show it. As if a dark memory resides in such feeling.

But Arthur was not satisfied. Without hesitation, slipped his hands over her thighs, pushing up her silk nightgown, exposing more and more of her skin. Kissing her all over, he had already torn off the nightgown off her body. Now he was straddling her hips, teasing her. Again, she let out a moan. This time, it sounded louder and needy.

He gazed into her eyes and felt satisfied with what he saw—growing lust.

"A—Arthur…" the sound of her voice moaning out his name made him melt. He rose up till his face was aligned with hers. She was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her face and her smooth belly.

He bit her lower lip softly, teasing her.

"Sarah…" he moaned, pressing his lips against her neck.

The black haired girl on the other hand had started unbuttoning his shirt, and taking it off. She ran her fingers down his chest, towards the zipper of his trousers. Then she stopped.

"Arthur."

Their eyes were locked as time suddenly froze, "What is it, love?"

His eyes were half closed, filled with lust.

She blushed when he called her 'love', "Pro—promise me that you will never hurt me."

His eyes widened as she said so, "I would never do that to you."

That said, he unhooked her laced bra, revealing a pair of full breasts, which were quickly in both his hands.

"Oh!" she exclaimed at how gentle the Englishman handled her prized assets.

She unzipped his trousers, helping him pushing them off, while he took off her lacey blue underwear. He let out a moan as he pressed his pelvic against hers. He felt his skin burn wherever their skin touched.

Unable to stand the tension, he entered her.

Sarah moaned at every thrust he took.

Arthur was totally enveloped in hot fresh fluid.

Thrust. Thrust. Moan.

Thrust. Thrust. Moan.

"Don't. Stop. Arthur," she was talking through gritted teeth, panting, sweating.

Thrust. Thrust. Moan.

"Arthur."

She called out his name again and again as she felt herself burn. She muttered things that would shock her in the morning, but she didn't care. This was about them. Arthur and her.

"Ahh…" Arthur moaned as he thrust into her one last time.

Later that night, after a few more rounds, they snuggled against each other on the queen sized bed. The black haired girl in the blonde man's arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Arthur?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

###

The kiss ended after what seemed like forever. I did not have the power to do anything as she gazed at me with those tear stained eyes before running off.

Oh, crap.

Now we're playing tag and go kiss.

###

"_Let's play tag and go kiss."_

Arthur landed a kiss on her lips, "Tag, you're it," he said, not parting their lips.

She sulked when he started running in the opposite direction, "No fair! You said we stopped playing after I won!"

Arthur laughed as he spread out his arms, which she came into. Standing on tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his, "Now _**you're**_ it!"

The Englishman started walking out of the penthouse, "Game over. I win."

"No way! I won!"

The blonde shrugged, a smirk planted on his face, "I _**always**_ win."

Sarah crossed her arms in protest.

He kissed her again, "Okay, you win for now. But when I come back, we'll continue from where we left."

A smile spreading across her face was enough to make him feel happy, "Okay. Be back fast!"

"Will do!"

Arthur ran off, waving as he disappeared behind the trees of Malaya.

Sarah turned around and went back into the penthouse.

###

"Sarah!" I ran after her.

Shit! It's not fair. Kissing me before running off to nowhere.

She was running a few meters away from me.

She stopped and turned to me, smiling at the same time, crying, "Let's play tag and go kiss."

Then she continued running.

###

RING! RING!

"Hello. England speaking," Arthur said as he answered his cell phone.

"Arthur, help me… Ahh!" Sarah's voice broke, she was crying, "Japan—Japan came to the house he's been—"

There was a loud scream, glass shattering and the line went off.

Arthur almost dropped his phone. This was unexpected. What should he do now?

Tossing his phone aside, he ran. He didn't know where to, but he needed to do something.

Sarah didn't know what to do when Japan attacked her. Fear crept into her as she thought the worst—what happened to Arthur? I hope he'll be alright.

Japan had locked her away in the penthouse attic for almost a week. The dusty attic made her sneeze several times a day.

She was hungry. The only food she was given were baked potatoes.

She hugged her knees as she leaned against a big treasure chest covered with dust.

"I'm sure Arthur is trying to save me. I'm sure!" she mumbled to herself, but feeling her faith slipping away.

THUD!

A leather bound book dropped near her feet when the treasure chest tumbled over.

She picked it up, dusting off the collecting dust, "What's this?"

What she read, gave her the shock of her life.

"_Dear Sarah,_

_By the time you're reading this, it either means it was time, or I was careless enough to misplace this book. Since the day England took over Malaya, I've always wondered whom the human country for this land is. And as I thought, it was no other than you. I am not sure how you had lost your memories, but I'm sure by reading this, you'll regain the memory of who you really are, what you're capable of doing. The power you once had could still be claimed. But I was selfish. I was selfish enough to not tell you this earlier. You are Malaya. THE Malaya._

_And I love you._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Tears streamed down her face as she read the whole book. It portrayed her sorrow, her suffering due to being taken over by other countries. How could she be so careless and weak? This is her country, her responsibility.

BOOOM!

Arthur smiled at his success as he saw the Japanese army fleeting, running out of his penthouse like lost ants.

"Move out! Move out! Hiroshima and Nagasaki had been attacked by an atomic bomb. Evacuate Malaya NOW!"

And as quick as that, the penthouse was empty. Feeling his heart race, he ran into the penthouse compounds, "Sarah! Sarah! Where are you?"

He couldn't help smiling at his victory and his being able to keep his promise, to protect Sarah, "Look Sarah, I kept my promise! You're safe now!"

A beautiful lady stepped out—Sarah!

Arthur leaped with joy as he embraced her, giving her a long kiss. A kiss full of longing.

"I missed you," he said, still holding her tight.

But she gave him no respond, which made him worry, "Sarah? Are you—"

A leather bound book was shoved into his hands, "What's this?"

Arthur felt his world crumble to pieces. She read it. She must have.

"Look, Sarah, I can explain," he stumbled over his own words.

She shook her head, smiling, "It's okay Arthur. I understand."

He let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid if she would start a war to fight for her freedom, he couldn't stand another revolutionary war. Especially with the person she loved.

"I want my freedom, Arthur."

###

I heaved a sigh. Remembering the past could be such a pain. Especially if the memories were bitter ones.

I could still remember the moment I had to sign the Federation of Malaya Agreement with Sarah. The contract that indicated that I had to let her go.

I ran faster as Sarah had stopped running. She was now sitting on a bench, letting her long hair fly around her face.

I tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, trying to smile but to no avail.

I bent down and gave her a kiss. A long, final kiss. A kiss I would miss in a few years time. A kiss I would never get anymore. A kiss I would long for in the future.

Taking out her hand, I shoved the piece of paper I've been writing on for the past few nights. A farewell love letter, perhaps?

I smiled at her, "Game over. I win."

Then I walked away, leaving her to ponder around on the paper I just gave her.

"_August 31, 1957_

_Dear Sarah,_

_I have been such a bad person to hide your identity for the past few years. I will make it up to you by setting you free. You deserve it. Your early years had been such suffering memories for you, but I hope you will learn from such mistakes; never let other countries get the better of you. Even if that country is I._

_The days we had been together had been the best days I've had. I will miss you. Really, I would. I hope you will be blessed with happiness. What we do for ourselves dies with us, what we do for others remains and is immortal._

_Please take care. I love you very much._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

_###_

"_Thank you for coming to the Commonwealth Head of Government Meeting everyone. Dismiss."_

"Heyya England! That was some meeting there wasn't it?" America landed a fist on my back, making me choke on my drink.

I scowled, "Get away from me America!"

I caught the sight of Japan walking towards him.

"Konbanwa, England."

I smiled, "Japan. You're not part of CHOGM, what brings you here?"

"I was just passing by when I heard that the meeting was held here. I wanted to give you this. As a sign of peace," he held out a wooden box, wrapped neatly with a blue ribbon.

Smiling, I took it from him willingly. Then, I watched his back as he disappeared among the crowd.

I heaved a heavy sigh; shaking the box he just gave me. What could be the sign f peace?

"Let's play tag and go kiss," a familiar voice, which interrupted my train of thought made me turn around.

It was Sarah, looking as beautiful as she had always been. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck in embrace, "Hello Sarah. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Arthur."


End file.
